Httyd One-Shots
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: Adventures of the HTTYD family! A bunch of one shots from rtte to httyd 2. Mostly family/friend bonding but yes there will be hiccstrid!
1. A Day As A Dragon

**Hi everybody! So this is my first fanfic, so it will probably be awful, but I promise I will work on it to make it better!**

* * *

 **One: A Day as a Dragon**

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

"Toothless! Get over here NOW!" I grumbled as I lifted my head to see Hiccup marching over, his metal leg clicking loudly against the wood. "Toothless you lazy overgrown lizard, just look what you did!" What I did? How about what Barf and Belch did! I growled. But of course the two had to make my life more difficult, by eating all the Icelandic Cod (which happened to be my favorite) and rushing out as I came in, so that all fingers would point at me. I stood up and walked over to Hiccup to prove I was not the culprit. I could smell the anger radiating off of him as the rest of riders watched.

 _"Come on Stormfly, help me out. You know I didn't eat all the fish."_

 _"Sorry Toothless, I don't think there is anything I could do."_

I sighed. She was right, as always. So I let Hiccup unleash his furry at me, and I would take the punishment. "I can't believe you would do that Toothless! That's more 3/4 of our food supply!" If there were to be an attack or storms, how would we get through with all our food gone? So for that, there will be no flying tonight!" I grumbled angrily, wishing there was some way I could tell him that it wasn't me. So with that everyone cleared out of the clubhouse and Hiccup marched back to his hut and slammed his door. I decided that I had to make it up to them, even if I didn't do it. I was not coming back until I had caught as much fish as were eaten.

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

It was becoming late in the evening and Hiccup still hadn't come out of his hut. Toothless was out Thor knows where and everyone else was carrying on with their night telling jokes in the clubhouse. But I just couldn't shake the way Hiccup fumed earlier. With that I arrived at his door. Cautiously I knocked.

"Oh hi Astrid. What are you doing here?"

"What so I need a reason to come see if you're okay!?"

"No no, that's not what I meant. I just... I thought... umm do you want to come in?"

"That's kinda why I came." I said as I stepped inside his hut. It was warm inside, the fire illuminating the slightly messy room.

"Sorry about the mess, I just kinda got carried away with work."

"That's alright. Are you okay? I mean you seemed pretty mad earlier. I don't think I've even seen that angry with him."

He sighed. "Ya... I'm fine. I was just so angry with him. I mean he's never done something like this. He's always so aware of everything going on, I just thought I could have more trust in him."

I looked at at him as he spoke. I could see sadness in his eyes. "Maybe he didn't do it. Maybe one of the other dragons did."

He perked up slightly, and looked me in the face. "All the signs point to him."

"But do they Hiccup? When you found this out you were angry, and that could've made you jump to the conclusion that he did it, when you said it yourself, he's never done something like this."

"Ya, you're right. I need to find him and apologize. Thanks Astrid, what would I do without you?"

"I ask that question all the time!"

He chuckled and game me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out of his hut in search of Toothless. "Oh and Astrid? Can I borrow Stormfly?" I nodded as he rushed over to my dragon and flew off over the edge. I sighed with a smile as he went off to find his best friend.

* * *

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

I looked back the pile of fish I had made by the river. It was almost enough, I thought. But I was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. No! I told myself. I have to get the fish back. That's when I heard a friendly fimilar squawk of another dragon. It was Stormfly! I rushed over to her only to see Hiccup getting off of her. _Oh boy, he must be here to yell at me again._ I turned my back to them an wandered back over to the waters edge. " Toothless wait! Bud, I'm sorry I got so angry with you. I just pointed to the first person that was on the scene. I don't think you did it and I'm sorry for yelling like I did." I perked up and turned around. I came over to him and he smiled. I gave a gummy smile to show I forgave him. "That's the Toothless I know." He said laughing as he scratched my head. "Let's go home and pound Barf and Belch." I nodded in agreement and took off into the sky.


	2. Sick Day

**Heyo! Here is another story! Wow two in one day! I'd didn't know I was capable of this! Anyway, please send me requests for chapters, because I run out of ideas quickly. (No modern AU's please). Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two: Sick Day**

The sun rose slowly over the volcano that laid in the middle of the small island known as dragons edge. All the dragons and their riders were asleep in their huts except for one. Astrid. She had been up all night with a splitting headache and a sore throat unable to fall asleep. She groaned softly as she tossed and turned for what seemed like the millionth time. Stormfly squawked and nuzzled her riders hand. "It's okay Stormfly, just a cold." ' _It better be.'_

The sun soon soon started to peak through the door of Astrids hut as if to cue her to get out of bed. She groaned again as she got up and trudged over to her dresser to put on her armor and boots. Slowly but surly she opens her door to the blinding sun and dazzling blue sky. Astrid slowly got on Stormfly and flew to the clubhouse, to see Hiccup and Fishlegs moving around the small kitchen cooking.

"Morning Astrid." Fishlegs said without even looking up from slicing the bread.

"Good morning milady, you're up early."

"Ya, I didn't sleep well." She said turning slightly away.

"Looks like it. Astrid you don't look so good, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Astrid didn't look at him and nodded. Suddenly a cough came up from the back of her throat and before she could shove it back down, came out through her lips. She wheezed making Hiccup rush over worried. But before she could back away he put his hand on her forehead. "Astrid you have a fever. You need to lie down for a bit." Astrid tried to argue but all that came out was a raspy whisper before another coughing fit took over. So with arm around her, Hiccup too Astrid back to her hut.

He gently sat her down on her bed as she coughed once more and went around the room rummaging through her things looking for supplies.

"Here. lean back" He said as fluffed her pillow. She shivered slightly and tried to grasp a blanket. Hiccup gently layer the blanket over her and then put a cool damp cloth on her forehead.

"Hiccup you're making a big deal out of a little cold."

"No I'm not. You are sick and we don't have very much medicine out here so you need to rest."

"but..."

"No buts Astrid. It's my job to make sure everyone is happy and healthy and I obviously didn't do my job so, now it's my job to take care of you and make sure you get better."

"Hiccup this is not your fault. It just happens. I will be fine. Especially because I have you."

Hiccup gave his betrothed a small smile and leaned over kissed her on her forehead. When he sat back up Astrid eyes had shut and the creases on her faces softened as she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Hiccup walked into the clubhouse and sighed as everyone looked at him. "Where's Astrid?"

"Shes sick Snotlout and is resting so don't bother her."

"UGH! Not this whole thing again! Im not going back to that buffalord island!"

"Snotlout! We aren't going to need that, it's just a cold I'm sure."

An hour or two passed and the riders were out flying and racing in the warm sunshine except for Hiccup and of course Astrid. He was pacing back and forth in the club house as Toothless dozed at entrance, his tail swinging off the edge. Even though he knew Astrid would be fine he couldn't help but worry about Her. ' _I should check on her. Make sure she okay.'_ He decided to head back to her hut to check on her and he was glad he did.

he creaked open her door, to find her hanging over the bed vomiting into a bucket. "Astrid!" He rushed over as and grabbed her hair from her face as she finished. She slowly sat up with a painful and disgusted look on her face. "Shhh shhh I know. Hold on." He got up quickly and took the bucket outside then returned to her bedside and helping her out of bed. "Come on Ast. Let's get you cleaned up." She didn't argue which told him how bad she really felt. Hiccup left her in the bathroom while he cleaned her bed and payed a new blanket on her bed. Slowly Astrid came back in unsteady as she walked.

All of a sudden her eyes widened and she put a hand over mouth and rushed back over to bucket. Hiccup ready this time, ran to her side as she kneeled and started to throw up again. He held her hair and rubbed gentle circles on her back and patiently waited for her to be done. Slowly and whispering comforting words Hiccup helped her to her bed, giving her some water and wiping the sweat off her head.

"Hiccup I-"

"Shh, shh I know. It's okay. Just rest."

"Thank you. What would I do without you?"

"Snotlout would not be alive."

She chuckled softly. "Very true."

Hiccup kissed her head and sat with her hand and his interlaced. And with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Snow Storm Stories

**Hello! Welcome! Here's another story. So this one-shot takes place after the events of httyd 2. Enjoy:D**

 **Summary: When a huge snow storm hits Berk, everyone must take shelter in the great hall, including Hiccp, Astrid, and their newborn baby girl.**

* * *

 **Three: Snow Storm Stories**

Snow and wind pounded the giant doors of the great hall as a large clump of people were stuffing inside with their dragons, children and and as much supplies as they could carry. For the people that were already inside, it was a mess of finding an area for their family to occupy. While most of the dragons were cozy in the stables, two of them where by their riders sides.

Toothless stretched as he got up from his place by the fire and trotted over to Hiccup as he helped and an older couple settle in, while directing orders at the twins and Snotlout to go help the others. Hiccup broke away for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose with exhaustion and frustration. It had been three hours since the blizzard are made landfall on Berk and already he was beyond tired. He glanced over to see his wife barking orders at the Berk guard, while holding their five month old baby girl Hilde. He smiled and walked over to her and gently took the giggling baby out of her arms and kissed her on the head.

"Hey pumpkin. How's daddy's favorite little girl?" The baby stared at him and smiled as she reached out with her chubby little fingers and pulled his nose. With a soft chuckle, he kissed his daughters forehead once more before turning back Astrid who was done with her yelling.

"How is everything?" Astrid asked, adjusting her shoulder armor.

"Everyone is coming in okay, and it looks like we have enough supplies to hold everyone for a week or so, but I don't expect the storm to last that long. Are the two of you okay?"

"Beyond tired! Someone kept me up last night." Astrid said smiling at Hilde.

"Everyone is almost in and I can handle everything else. You and Hilde should go to bed. You look like you need it."

"I'm a new mother Hiccup, of course I need it. But I can't leave to do all the wo-"

"As chief of Berk I order you to go to bed!" Hiccup ordered, trying to act all chiefly.

"As general of Berk and your wife, I suggest you don't do that or else you might lose an arm."

Hiccup and Astrid shared a laugh, something they hadn't had time to do in the last couple of days. "All right, all right, I will rest for a little while!" She laughed as Hiccup tickled her side making her hit him with Hilde still in her other arm. Hiccup gave her a quick kiss on the lips and smiled. Astrid turned and walked over to where Stormfly was sleeping and sat down next to her so Stormfly could curl around her. She whispered to Hilde for a minute, when a little girl of the age of five peeked from behind a table and slowly came over with a curious smile. Astrid looked over at the young girl and smiled.

"Can I see your baby?" The little girl asked shyly."

"Of course, come here." Astrid said watching as the little girl moved closer to see Hilde. She gasped and giggled softly as she gazed at the babies smile. "She's so cute!"

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Angie. I'm five years old!" She exclaimed holding up five fingers.

"Oh my godness you look like you're ten!" Astrid chuckled going along with the girls excitement about her age.

"Are you married to the chief?" The little girl asked, tiliting her head as she asked.

"Yes I am." Astrid said proudly.

"Wow! Can you tell me a story about your adventures!?"

Astrid thought for a moment before answering. "How about this. How about you go get all your friends and kids your age and I will tell everyone a story. Sound okay?"

Angie jumped up nodding and ran off for a few moments, before returning with about eleven other kids her age. They all sat down with their blankets and pillows giggling and talking excitedly about the story. "All right settle down, or else I won't tell the story." Immediately the children quieted and waited for her to began.

 _" One day about three years ago, the chief, me and the rest of the riders were out on our island dragons edge. It was a dark and gloomy day and storms could be seen in the distance, but Hiccup and I were to busy to notice because we training the large and dangerous dragon, the triple-strike!"_ The kids gasped and suddenly started asking a million questions about the dragon. "Hold on there. Let me finish the story first." Astrid said shushing them. _"We were not making much progress when Fishlegs came and told us that there were BIG storms heading our way. Quickly we put all the dragons in the stables and took cover in the clubhouse. Although I couldn't remember if the stable door was locked, so I went out in the rain to make sure it was locked. When I got to the stables, I was stopped abruptly when lightning struck the roof of the building causing all the dragons inside to freak out. I rushed in to help, and as quickly as I could I opened all the stable doors and let out all the dragons. I went to let the last one when debris fell trapping two of the dragons. I ran over and helped them out, but while I was running towards the door, lightning struck the ground in front of me and flew backwards and got knocked out!"_

"What happened next?! Were you okay? Where was Hiccup?" The children all spoke at once. "Just listen and you'll find out." Astrid said shushing them once more. She looked around to notice that more kids, most of them older had come over to listen to her story. It made Astrid smile and take a breath to continue.

* * *

 _"And then with another click of Stormfly's spines the triple-strike let me touch his nose, telling me that he trusted me. After that we flew back to the edge, to where Gothi fixed me up and gave me medicine to let me see again. That evening everyone was training the triple-strike, while me and Hiccup were by the stables watching the sunset. We talked a little and then... we kissed."_

The children all gasped the girls giggling and saying 'awww' while the little boys made stuck their tongues out in disgust. Astrid chuckled and glanced at their baby sleeping soundly in her arms. ' _If we hadn't kissed that day, I may have never had this beautiful life with Hiccup or my baby girl.'_ "And that's the end." Astrid looked around as all the little kids giggled and talked softly as they laid down and settled in for the night. She also noticed that many adults had gathered around and listened to the story and were now smiling softly at her and Hilde. Astrid blushed slightly when she suddenly felt Hiccup's hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her. He didn't say anything although by his facial expressions he had heard at least the ending of the story. Nothing needed to be said. Astrid laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and together the three of them fell into a soft sleep.


End file.
